


Bad Trip

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Jokes, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, High Castiel, High Sam, M/M, Mildly Unsafe Drug Use, Multi, Psychotropic Drugs, Synesthesia, bad trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel feels like a pinball machine, and every little touch is racking up points. His heart dislodges from its place in the center of his chest and ricochets around his chest, bump, bump, bump against his ribs as if it’s trying to return to its owner. </p>
<p>Things only get worse from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by trenchcoatsandbowties: I wondered if it would be possible to do one where dean gives Sam and Cas drugs like LSD or something to see what happens and at first it starts off as a bit of fun as they hallucinate but Cas starts to trip badly and his insecurities show through like being afraid dean will leave or that they don't love him. 
> 
> Warnings: Drug usage, illegal activities, and consent issues due to drug use.

Castiel feels like a pinball machine, and every little touch is racking up points. His heart dislodges from its place in the center of his chest and ricochets around his chest, _bump, bump, bump_ against his ribs as if it’s trying to return to its owner.

 

“I went to the zoo the other day,” Sam slurs. “And there was only one cat there.” He laughs rancorously. “It was a Shih Tzu!”

 

Cas giggles. He feels like a tower, _five-three-two-one,_ floor by floor as he gets in the elevator and presses all the buttons at once and tumbles out onto the six hundred sixty-sixth floor. “I have one!” He whispers. “What does the fish say in the mirror?”

 

“What?” Sam asks as he gives him a sloppy kiss.

 

“Blub,” Castiel laughs. “’Cause that’s what fish say!” He falls into Sam’s lap and hiccups.

 

Sam starts to pet him and says, “You’re a cat. We should call you Catstiel.”

 

Castiel snickers. “You’re... You’re a reindeer. ‘Cause you’re big and have cold feet.” He grins lopsidedly and tries to swim through the honey-sweet, syrup-thick, rose-rich-red of his voice. “Your skin sounds like a panther, though,” he comments as he runs a hand over Sam’s thigh and Beethoven’s fifth starts to play in the back of his mind. He turns to Dean. “Let’s have sex.”

 

Dean smiles at him, and it tastes salty. “You want me or Sammy to fuck you, Cas?” He leans over to kiss Cas and Castiel giggles at the scent of oranges that rises between them.

 

“You just sit there and sound pretty,” Cas orders.

 

Dean pulls him onto his lap and Cas shrieks at the movement. “Master’s cock feels like cotton candy in my hole,” he giggles. “Wanna... Wanna suck you and see how your come sounds on my tongue.”

 

“God, Cas, you’re high,” Dean says as he slowly strokes Castiel’s cock.

 

“God _was_ high when he created marshmallows,” Cas informs him gravely. “No, don’t touch there. Sounds like a wet cat. Touch me _here_.” He bares his neck. “I taste purple. You’ll like it.”

 

Dean obliges and starts kissing his way up and down Castiel’s neck. Cas feels another pair of hands on him, playing him like a flute, and he moans. “Want... Want you both in me,” he manages to gasp as Sam slips a slick finger into his hole.

 

“You’re covered in butterflies,” Sam whines. “I wanna be covered in butterflies, too.”

 

Dean gently moves Cas to the left and leans forward to kiss Sam. “You wanna fuck Cas with me? It’ll feel so good, Sammy, when you’re like this. I’ll even let you come,” he offers.

 

Sam nips at Dean’s lips and pulls away. “What’s brown and sticky?” He winks.

 

Dean bites him back. “What?”

 

“A stick.” Sam falls forward laughing and Cas whines as his finger slips out of his hole.

 

“Need... Need to taste you inside of me,” Castiel moans. “Need to hear you!” He throws his head back and titters as Dean slides two fingers into him. “More, more, more,” he demands.

 

“You’re a needy little angel,” Dean comments.

 

Cas smirks and opens his eyes. He screams at what he sees. “Your face is melting!” He starts to struggle as the room darkens and a deep, booming laughter reverberates throughout his body.

 

Dean puts his frozen, bleeding, rotting hands on his face and starts to speak in tongues.

 

“Demon!” He shouts. Dean’s face contorts in hatred and he whispers, “Christo!” The demon’s eyes turn black and it grins.

 

“We’re going to have so much fun,” it says.

 

Sam’s hands wrap around his neck. “And after we’re done using you, we’re going to leave you.”

 

“Alone, all alone,” the demon inside Dean says. “Alone, starving, cold, hungry. Human. Lowly. Pathetic.”

 

Cas shakes his head. “No, no, please. I’ll... I’ll be good. I promise. I submit!”

 

The demon opens its mouth to show sharpened, blackened teeth dripping with blood. “We’re going to eat you up and spit you out.”

 

“Pick you out of our teeth like a maggot,” the demon inside Sam whispers in his ear.

 

“No... You... You love me,” he reminds them. “Sam. Dean. We’re... We’re family.”

 

The demons cackle. “Angel thinks we love it!” One of them says. “Stupid angel,” the other agrees. “We’re gonna tear out all your feathers and force them down your throat ‘til you choke,” a third voice says. “Gonna strip you bare and stick an apple in your mouth and roast you alive.”

 

The demons’ hands glow red and converge upon him. He screams.

 

***

 

Sam sobers painfully quickly after Castiel starts to scream. Maybe it’s years of training to be ready for anything at any time, just like the Post Office where neither sleep deprivation nor intoxication nor agony nor despair stays these hunters from the swift murder of any monster that may happen to come their way. (That thought, he thinks, isn’t the most coherent one he’s ever had, but Dean had given them the highest safe dose and he considers himself lucky that the walls are longer crawling.)

 

“Cas,” he calls. “Cas, listen to me,” he says.

 

Dean says something similar, but right now Dean doesn’t even register on his list of priorities. Cas is _terrified,_ thrashing and screaming and begging incoherently. “You love me,” he manages to make out. “We’re family,” Cas whimpers.

 

Sam’s heart clenches. “Yeah, Cas, we love you. So, so much.” He looks up at Dean, helpless, and the demon gives him a tight smile and presses one red, glowing hand over Castiel’s heart.

 

Sam closes his eyes as Castiel screams as lets the red light wash over him both.

 

***

 

Castiel wakes up drenched in sweat. His body aches and his mouth is dry and he feels like someone had unscrewed his skull and replaced his brain with cotton. He groans as he rolls over. He closes his eyes and lets his mind carry him to another place, another time, another life.

 

_“I’ll hold him off! I’ll hold them all off!”_

_“I rebelled for_ this _? I gave everything for you, and_ this _is what you give me?”_

_“Listen, buddy. You can’t stay.”_

_“You will break.”_

_“I’ll obey. I will, I promise. I’ll do anything, Dean, please, just stop, I can’t take anymore, please-”_

 

“Cas? Cas, baby, look at me.” Dean’s voice filters through the haze of horrible memories and Cas opens his eyes obediently to see Dean standing over him and smiling softly.

 

“Your face stopped melting,” he comments. “I like you better this way.”

 

Dean laughs. “I’d hope so. I wouldn’t be very attractive if I had a melted face.”

 

Cas shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant. I like you better like _this._ ” He gestures towards Dean. “As what you are now.”

 

Dean frowns. “Why, sweetheart? I thought that you of all people would have preferred me human.”

 

Cas sighs. “I like you better now because you touch me and cuddle me and take care of me and even pretend to love me.”

 

Dean frowns harder and rubs Castiel’s belly. “Baby, I’m not pretending. When I say I love you, I mean it with all of my heart. I’ve loved you for a long time.”

 

Cas shrugs. “It’s very nice of you to say that, Master. But I’m too pathetic to love.”

 

Dean gathers Castiel into his arms. “You are _not_ pathetic, Cas. You are _mine,_ and I _love_ you. Don’t you understand? I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t love you. I made you mine because I loved you too much to think about losing you. Now, we can be together forever. I _love_ you, Cas.”

 

Cas bites his lip. “Promise me. Promise me... Promise me that you’ll always love me.”

 

Dean kisses the corner of his lip before responding. “I promise.”

 

“What about Sam? Sam doesn’t love me. I’m sure of it,” Castiel says.

 

Sam makes a little noise of distress from the doorway. “How could you say that, Cas? You’re... You’re everything to me.” He looks away.

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Sam. I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I didn’t mean...”

 

Sam rushes over and wraps himself around Cas and Dean. “I love you both so much.”

 

Dean laughs softly and returns Sam’s embrace. “Me too, Sammy. Me too.”

 

Cas licks his lips. “Maybe... Maybe we can just stay here and c-cuddle for a while?”

 

Sam buries his face in Castiel’s neck. “Just as long as you know that we’re both going to tell you how much we love you every five minutes.”

 

Dean starts to pet Castiel. “There will be lots of kisses, Cas. I’m not sure you can handle it.” He grins against his pet’s mouth.

 

“And tickles,” Sam adds. His fingers dance against Castiel’s bare stomach.

 

Cas giggles and tries to squirm away.

 

“And we’re not gonna let you up for _anything_ unless you tell us that you know how much you’re loved.”

 

Cas hides a smile. “Not for anything?” He asks.

 

Dean boops his nose. “Not for anything, baby.”

 

Cas snuggles deeper into their embrace. “I think I can get behind that.”


End file.
